Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technical field of display, and in particular, to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the array substrate and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display screen is mainly composed of an opposite substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Generally, on a side of the array substrate, patterns such as gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors (TFT), pixel electrodes and the like are provided. The TFT specifically comprises a gate and an active layer insulated with each other, and a source and a drain electrically connected with the active layer respectively. The gate is electrically connected with the gate line, the source is electrically connected with the data line, and the drain is electrically connected with the pixel electrode. On a side of a color filter substrate, patterns such as a black matrix, a color filter layer and the like are provided.
At present, in a typical manufacturing process of the existing array substrate, patterns of gates 102 and gate lines 103 are first formed on a base substrate 101 by a one-going patterning process, as shown in FIG. 1a. Then, a gate insulating layer is formed on the base substrate 101, and a pattern of an active layer 104 is formed on a region of the gate insulating layer corresponding to the pattern of the gates 102, as shown in FIG. 1b. Subsequently, a pattern of a etch barrier layer 105 is formed, as shown in FIG. 1c. Patterns of sources 106, drains 107 and data lines 108 are formed by a one-going patterning process, as shown in FIG. 1d. Finally, a pattern of pixel electrodes 109 electrically connected with the drains 107 is formed, as shown in FIG. 1e. After the pattern of the pixel electrodes 109 has been formed, patterns of an insulating layer and a common electrode 110 are usually formed, as shown in FIG. 1f. 
After formation of the patterns of the sources, the drains and the data lines, the pattern of the pixel electrodes is usually formed by a photoresist patterning process. That is, an indium tin oxide (ITO) film and a photoresist film are formed and stacked in this order on the patterns of the sources, the drains and the data lines. Then, the photoresist film is exposed and developed. Subsequently, the ITO film uncoated with the photoresist is etched by using an etching agent, in which the etched region includes the ITO film covering the patterns of the sources and the data lines. Finally, the remaining photoresist is peeled off to get the pattern of the pixel electrodes.
In a specific example, the patterns of the sources, the drains and the data lines are made of a metal, such as copper. In this way, when the ITO film covering the patterns of the sources and the data lines is etched, the etching agent will directly contact with the sources and the data lines, causing corrosion of the sources and the data lines. Furthermore, a high temperature environment, generated when the insulating layer is formed subsequently, will expedite such corrosion process, thereby adversely influencing display quality of the liquid crystal display screen.
Accordingly, how to avoid corrosion of the sources and the data lines by the etching agent is a technical problem which is needed to be solved by one skilled in the art.